Breaking The Ice
by JacksBoonie
Summary: JDCox :established relationship: JD falls into some trouble while he is waiting for Perry at his cabin up north. Will Perry get there in time to save the younger man from this lifethreatening plight? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter One

AN: Well, Kats and Kittens, this is my third Scrubs fic, and I hope it's as interesting as my mind _thinks_ it is . . . It's a JDCox, and that usually tends to get people's attention. Plus, I just can't help myself when it comes to those two. They're just so gosh darn adorable together, you know? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show _Scrubs_. I do not own the characters of the television show _Scrubs_. Because if I did, JD and Perry would stop dancing around each other and just get it on already! FACT.

_Breaking the Ice_

_Chapter One:_

JD's head slipped beneath the water, and it took all the strength he had to fight his way back to the surface of the iced-over lake, spluttering as he met the chilled night air. His mittened hands grasped desperately at the layer of ice surrounding him but to no avail. It was far too slick to hold on to. He barely managed another breath before he felt himself sinking beneath the freezing water again.

As quickly as he could, he brought his knees to his chest and reached down to untie his skates, thanking anyone that cared to listen that he hadn't double-knotted them. Easily kicking them off, he found it somewhat easier to get to the surface this time, although, now, his feet were cold. Again, he made a grab for the edge of the ice, able to hold onto it long enough to shout "Help!" into the barren forest area around the lake. His only chance of surviving this was to wait it out until Perry came. He knew he would be coming because the older man had promised to teach him a thing or two about hockey. And Perry had never promised him anything that he couldn't deliver on, not even before they started sleeping together.

JD would have blushed at this thought, but he had already been in the water for a little over five minutes, and hypothermia had set in about a minute or so ago. It didn't matter that Perry was fifteen minutes late and that JD had decided to get some skating in before the older man finally did show up, seeing as he hadn't been on the ice since his older brother's eighth birthday party. What _did_ matter was that Perry was coming, and JD would be out of this water in no time with a cup of hot chocolate, a warm blanket, and a certain someone to share body heat with to look forward to. His grip faltered, and he found himself beneath the water once again, his limbs numb and his chest aching for air.

0 o 0 o 0

Perry cursed as he glanced at the clock on his car radio before hurriedly parking in the lot near the lake. He was nearly twenty minutes late to meet JD. What a way to start a vacation. They had decided to spend Christmas in the cabin his parents had left him in northern California – JD hadn't seen snow for a long while and wanted to learn a little about hockey. Perry had been all-too-happy to oblige, but work had called him in at the last minute. He had told JD to go ahead up to the cabin and wait for him. They would meet at the lake around eight o'clock. But work had been more swamped then expected, what with the maulings from the Christmas shopping rush. People could be very brutal around the holidays, especially when their kids just _had_ to have that G.I. Joe with the detachable leg and amazing blood-spurting action or Polly Piss-Her-Pants.

The older man jumped out of the car as quickly as he could, grabbing his ice skates from the passenger seat and jogging towards the lake. He hoped JD would understand. He usually did, especially when it came to work. The kid was far too forgiving. And, besides, he wasn't _that_ late, was he? It was a miracle he wasn't later, given the traffic and the hour-long drive from home.

He stopped as he reached the edge of the lake, breathing heavily as he looked around for any sign of the younger man. Seeing no one, his shoulders slumped. He had rushed for nothing. JD had probably forgotten or, more likely, gotten lost. The roads up here could be rather confusing if you didn't pay attention to the signs, and most of them had been blown over or covered in mounds of snow.

Perry was about to turn and go back to his car when he caught sight of the hockey sticks lying nearby. His brows furrowed, and his eyes scanned the surrounding area once again, attempting to find JD on the poorly-lit ice.

"JD?" He called, dropping his skates and starting to trek through the snow. Suddenly, there was the distant sound of splashing water and weak spluttering echoed from the lake.

"H-Help!" More splashing, and then everything went silent again. Perry's stomach dropped as he recognized the voice.

_Shit_.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

So I'm thinking this one is going to have about three chapters . . . At least, that's what my mind is telling me at the moment, but it lies sometimes, so I'm not exactly sure if I should trust it or not. Either way, this isn't going to be a long, drawn-out story. It should be three chapters or less. :) Later, Gators! See ya in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Hello, all! How are we today? I'm fairly well, considering I slept all day after _yet another_ night shift -- my fourth this week, and not my last. Ugh. But anyway, I'm so glad you guys have taken an interest in this fic. Your reviews are amazing! Thanks so much, Kats and Kittens. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but like I said, night shifts and whatnot. Not my ideal of fun, but at least they help me get some chapters written. I wrote three separate chapters for three different fics last night, including this one, so if this chapter seems a little wonky, please don't maul me. It's the night shift! Augh! Well, enjoy, nonetheless. :)

_Chapter Two:_

Perry couldn't see a God damn thing. He slipped and slid on the ice until his hands were numb and his jeans were nearly soaked through, calling JD's name over and over at the top of his lungs in the most panicked voice he had ever heard himself use. It had been nearly two minutes since he had heard the initial cry for help, and not a single sound had come from the lake since . . . which meant that JD hadn't come up for air.

"JD!" He yelled desperately, his voice hoarse. He stood in the center of the lake, his fingers strung through his hair as he turned slowly in a circle to take in the whole expanse. "Damn it, Newbie, don't do this to me! Where are you?"

Suddenly, a dark spot on the ice caught his eye, and as he squinted into the darkness, he found it to be the hole that he was _hopefully_ looking for. Sliding in that general direction, he slowly but surely made his way towards the gaping opening, cautiously lowering himself to his stomach as he came within a few feet of it to avoid any more cracking.

As he came to the edge of the hole, the stillness of the water sent him into a full-on panic attack.

"Shit, JD," he muttered as he thrust his arms into the freezing water, wincing as they went numb almost immediately, "you'd better be here." He moved his arms desperately, his fingers grazing nothing but water as he grunted from the exertion. The cold was already slowing him down, and his teeth chattered uncontrollably as his breath expelled in thick, shuddering gusts of mist.

And then his fingers brushed something solid, his lungs ceasing to function as he grasped it without thinking and pulled it to the surface with all the strength he could muster. It was some sort of cloth, heavy and obviously attached to something heavier. His other hand was able to grab a good chunk of the material as well and assist in pulling the object upward.

Slick, dark hair breached the surface of the water first, followed by a very white face and parted, blue lips. No breath escaped JD's mouth, and Perry cursed as he strained his numb muscles to pull the younger man out of the hole and onto the ice -- an impressive feat, considering both men were weighted down with water-soaked clothing. As soon as Perry had slid the younger man quite a ways from the offending opening, he shakily checked for a pulse, releasing an exasperated cry of relief when he found a weak but steady beat beneath his fingers.

"Come on, JD," he whispered, pressing on the prone man's chest to force the water from his lungs. "Come on, buddy. _Breathe_." He tilted JD's head back, pinching his nose and releasing two quick breaths into the younger doctor's mouth before beginning to press on his rib cage again. "Damn it, Newbie! Breathe. For God's sake, don't do this to me!" His words were desperate, laced with tears and frustration. If JD didn't make it, what would he do? How would he survive without someone to constantly torture and manipulate? Who would make him admit that, yes, he _did_ indeed have a heart and sometimes even dusted it off and used it?

JD was everything that the older _never_ wanted to be but thanked God that he had, wrapped in one big, geeky package -- because without all that geeky goodness, there was no JD. And without JD . . . there was no Perry.

"Fuck," the man sobbed, stringing his fingers through his wet curls and pulling frantically. "JD, don't . . . please, just _don't_." He stared at the motionless figure before him and coughed once or twice, choking on his own tears as he slowly reached forward to check the younger man's pulse again. He doubted there would be one -- not after so much time in the water.

Suddenly, JD's Adam's apple moved up and down. Perry froze, his eyes wide and hopeful as he prayed it hadn't been a trick of his blurry vision. As the lump on the young man's throat bobbed a second and third time, Perry shot forward, his face only inches from his lover's.

"Come on, Newbie, fight it," he whispered encouragingly as JD's eyebrows furrowed and his head moved from side to side. "_Fight_, damn it!" A spray of water expelled from the younger man's lips as he coughed and choked on the lake water being drained from his lungs. Perry carefully guided JD to his side so that the water could flow freely from his mouth as it came up.

When the young man seemed to be finished, Perry pulled him up against his chest, reveling in the feeling of JD's short, shallow breaths against his neck.

"Okay, "he said quietly, the doctor side of his brain kicking in. "Let's get you up, JD." The younger man's only response was to curl into Perry further, shivering and coughing with every breath. "Come on, Newbie, I have to get you to the car. Can you stand?" The man's words slowly slipped through the haze of JD's consciousness, and he was able to shake his head, his teeth chattering viciously. Perry let out an exasperated breath before nodding and mentally preparing himself for the next step.

"All right," he said roughly, "Newbie, I'm going to lift you up and carry you to the car. Do you understand?" He stated the words as slowly and clearly as he could, watching the young man closely for a reaction. He did not want to give the younger man a shock by jostling him around before he was ready -- the water had done its part on that end, thank you _very_ much.

At the young man's nod, Perry took a deep breath, hooking one arm around JD's back and the other underneath his knees. He braced his legs, lifting himself and his extra passenger up only slightly to test their strength. They held -- albeit fairly weakly -- and he stood fully, carefully making the dangerous trek across the ice. Unfortunately, they were still closer to the center of the large lake then the edge, and it took several minutes for Perry's feet to finally shuffle to solid, snow-covered ground. He released the breath he had been holding nearly the whole time and glanced down at the young man in his arms.

JD's shivering was violent, bordering on that of a seizure. Now that Perry was on steadier ground, he quickened his pace, nearly at running speed by the time he reached the car and quickly made his way around to the passenger side. He carefully dropped JD's legs to the ground, still holding the young man up with one arm wound tightly around his torso while his free hand opened the back door. Seating JD just inside the vehicle, he hurried to the trunk, unlocking it and roughly pulling a fleece blanket from it.

"JD," he said as calmly as he could with his heart racing a mile a minute, "I'm going to have to strip you down, okay?"

"T-T-Too c-c-c-"

"Yea, I know you're cold, buddy, but those wet clothes aren't helping any," Perry explained, leaning down onto his knees and beginning to peel away the young man's clothing -- starting with his socks.

JD's toes were curled tightly in on themselves, and the older doctor winced as he had to place them back down in the snow in order to get the rest of the soaking garments from the pale, severely trembling man. Next was JD's hooded sweatshirt -- Perry's, actually, but the young man had insisted he let him have it as an early Christmas present -- which he roughly tugged off along with the long-sleeved shirt beneath it. JD immediately hunched back in on himself, his shaking arms wrapping around his chest and his fingernails desperately digging into his numb skin.

"Still with me, Newbie?" Perry placed a trembling, wet hand against the younger man's cheek, feeling him lean into it and nod twice. Reluctantly, Perry pulled away, his fingers finding the waistband of JD's jeans and fumbling with the button and the zipper.

"Y-You really th-th-think th-this-s-s is the t-time, Per?" JD choked, offering a shaky smile. Perry forced one of his own, noticing that the younger man's lips were still alarmingly blue -- both from the cold and lack of oxygen.

"Come on, JD," he said softly, hooking his fingers into the sides of the jeans waistband. With great effort, the young man uncurled his arms from his torso, placing his palms flat against the seat and grinding his teeth painfully as he lifted his hips up slightly. Perry slid the jeans and boxers down as quickly and carefully as possible, pulling them off and tossing them -- along with the rest of the clothing -- onto the floor of the car.

Pulling the blanket down from the roof of the car, Perry swiftly cocooned the younger man within and heaved him to his feet, moving him to the front seat and saying, "Sorry, I've only got the one blanket," he whipped off his soaking winter coat and threw it in the back as well, "but the sooner we get you to a hospital, the better." He stood from his crouched position and closed both doors, jogging around the car and seating himself on the driver's side before turning up the heat to full blast.

His hand reached down to shift the Porsche into gear, but before he could, cold fingers snaked along the back of his hand. He looked up into JD's dark eyes questioningly, offering him a meager smile.

"It's going to be all right, Newbie," he said softly.

"I d-don't w-w-want to go t-to the hospit-t-tal," JD stated, his chin still trembling. "Can w-we just-t go b-b-back to the c-cabin?"

"JD, you're hypothermic," Perry pointed out incredulously. "You were without oxygen for almost four minutes. I had to perform _mouth-to-mouth_. You _need_ a doctor."

"_You're _a d-doctor-r-r," the young man countered, pressing his hands against the heater and sinking further into the blanket. "B-Besides . . . If I d-don't get-t s-s-some heat s-soon, I'm-m n-n-not going t-to make it-t-t. Th-The cabin's-s c-closer." Perry ground his teeth as his brain debated the matter. If Newbie was right, there was no way they would reach a hospital in time, and all his efforts would have been in vain. If Newbie was wrong and they attempted the drive to a hospital, there was still no guarantee that he would come out of this alive. Either way, there was only one solution.

"Fine," Perry relented, wringing the steering wheel as tightly as possible, "but come morning, I'm taking you to a hospital to get checked out." He waved a warning finger in JD's face, who nodded vigorously and winced at the sharp pain it caused in his head. Perry placed his palm flat against JD's chest, pushing him back against the seat and reaching over to fasten his seatbelt.

"Stay put," he said slowly, as if talking to a child -- for, really, he _was_. During the drive back to the cabin, JD slid across the seat, laying his head on Perry's shoulder, and the older man slung an arm around the younger, pulling him in tighter. Between the sniffles, the coughing, and the small tremors that still wracked him, JD knew it was going to be a long night . . . but a someone would make it bearable.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

All right, how was it? Damage report, people! Have no fear, there will be one more chapter in this fine trilogy of mine, in which JD is comforted and taken care of by our dearest Per-Bear. :) Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: All right, Kats and Kittens. This is the last chapter of this series. I'm extremely sorry that this is so late. I've been preoccupied by other ... shiny ... things. :) But here you go. I won't keep you waiting, so enjoy!_  
_

_Chapter Three: _

"Uck! Perry, that's disgusting!" JD turned his head away, his nose crinkling as he coughed and pushed the spoon in the older man's hand away from his face. Perry frowned, looking from the spoon to the bowl of reddish liquid and back to JD.

"It's tomato," he argued defensively, "your favorite."

"It doesn't taste right." The other man shivered, burying himself further into the mound of fleece blankets surrounding his pale form. Perry dropped the spoon back in the bowl, setting it aside and sighing.

"Listen, Madeline, I know I'm not the greatest cook in the world, but I think I know how to make a decent can of tomato soup."

"No, no it's nothing you did," JD amended quickly, looking for all the world like he'd just insulted his lover's manhood. "I just . . . Nothing tastes right. I don't . . . I don't know what . . ." His face scrunched up for a moment before he let loose a giant sneeze, spraying him and Perry with saliva. He wiped at his mouth with his hand. "S-sorry." He smiled sheepishly as the older man handed him a tissue.

"Don't worry about it, Jesabelle," Perry replied nonchalantly. He'd taken care of too many snotty noses to really care when someone sprayed him with spit. He'd been sprayed with worse. "I'm sure that cold of yours isn't helping matters much. And I think your taste buds are probably still trying to warm up. You know, what with you taking a dive in a freezing lake."

"Not like I planned on it," the young man mumbled, sniffling. A though struck him, suddenly, and he looked at Perry curiously. "How do you know my favorite soup is tomato?" The other man rolled his eyes with annoyance, fussing with the blankets engulfing JD before answering.

"I remember Carla complaining about making midnight runs to get you your favorite soup when you were sick and still living with your black girlfriend," he admitted. He couldn't help the urge to smile as JD grinned at him appreciatively. "You should get some sleep. I'm taking you to the hospital bright and early tomorrow."

"Do you have to?" JD whined, pouting his lip as he slid further beneath the large comforter on the bed.

"Absolu-_hoo_-tely," Perry said with an almost incredulous laugh, arranging the pillows behind the young man's head. "You've got fluid in your lungs, and I don't have to tell you how dangerous that is if it causes an infection, Pricilla. The only reason we aren't going _tonight_ is because all the roads are blocked off, and I don't want to chance putting us both in the hospital."

JD sighed, the sound liquid-like as the water in his lungs stirred. Perry winced and swallowed hard.

"Does it hurt at all?" He asked warily, stroking JD's hair back away from his fevered forehead. The young man started to shake his head sleepily, but it ended in a coughing fit that shook his whole body. "Quite lying."

"Not," JD said amidst a yawn, closing his eyes and settling into the mattress. A shiver ran down his spine, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Cold."

"Well, you've got every blanket in the whole house, Princess. Would you like me to go hunt down a bear and ask it for its fur?"

The young man let out an indignant huff. "Bears are hibernating, P'rry. Need their own fur." Perry chuckled and crawled into bed behind JD, wrapping his arms around his young lover and placing his cheek against a very cold ear.

"Better?"

JD released a happy sigh, snuggling further against the older man. "Much better."

Before long, he was snoring softly, and Perry sighed with relief. It would only get worse tomorrow. They'd have to drain the fluid from his lungs, put him on antibiotics, and they might even keep him all day for observation. Some holiday this was turning out to be. The older man looked at his watch, finding it to be just after midnight. He leaned down, pressing his lips to JD's ear.

"Merry Christmas, Newbie," he whispered, leaving a kiss in wake of the words. He reached over across the young man and turned off the lamp on the side table, settling down beside JD and holding him as close as could without irritating the shivering man's comfortable position. The fire crackling in the fireplace across from them cast an orange glow on JD's pale skin, shadows licking at his face -- especially under his eyes, revealing his exhaustion. Closing his eyes, Perry allowed JD's watery breaths to lull him to sleep.

0 o 0 o 0

"I'm telling you, he just . . . _didn't wake up_!" Perry nearly shouted at the doctor examining JD's still form. His pale skin stood out starkly against the crisp, white sheets on the hospital bed, and the older man thought that he looked a little too thin. The doctor sighed patiently.

"Mister Cox-"

"_Doctor_," Perry corrected irately. "I'm a _doctor_. And so is he." He gestured to the young man.

The other man smiled wanly, saying, "Of course. My mistake." He continued his examination, scribbling notes on the clipboard beside the bed. "I'm sorry to say that I'm not exactly sure what is causing this. If the case is as minor as you say it is-"

"He was under for a minute, maybe a little more. I got him warmed up as quick as I could," Perry interrupted defensively. "He fell asleep last night and-"

"Last night?" The doctor asked with a frown, his tone more clipped and accusatory. "Why wasn't he brought in right away?"

"We couldn't get through all the snow. My car isn't equipped for these kinds of roads. We're . . . We're just on vacation." Perry's tone began to waver, and by the end of the sentence he sounded defeated. He swallowed hard, his throat scratchy and irritated. The doctor stared at him carefully -- his flushed cheeks, his red-rimmed eyes.

"Doctor Cox, I think you should sit down," he suggested, offering the chair beside JD's bed. Perry took it gratefully, his knees shaking and his fingers trembling. He rubbed tiredly at his face.

"I'll have a nurse come in and administer some IV fluid and antibiotics," the doctor continued, heading towards the door. "Just sit tight. We'll have you and your friend out of here in no time." The man was nearly out the door.

"Doc," Perry called hoarsely, and the other turned back to him. ". . . Thanks." A curt nod, and the man was gone. The older doctor rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. His mind began to fuzz over, and he drifted in and out of consciousness for a while.

When he woke completely, he came to with a start, rubbing his eyes and checking his watch. It had been a whole four hours since their arrival. He groaned, rubbing at the crick in his neck and looking around. Two bags of clear fluid floated above him on the metal tourniquet, the lines swirling downward and disappearing beneath JD's hospital gown. And then his vision focused on two bright blue orbs staring at him with bemusement.

"JD," he breathed, trying on a smile. The same gesture lit up on the young man's face, and Perry thought that he had never seen anything so relieving. "Jesus, Newbie. Nearly gave me an ulcer."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of chances for that later, Perry," JD replied in slurred tones. The meds were obviously doing their job. "How did I get here?"

"How do you think?" The older doctor sat up a little straighter, stretching his stiff muscles. "I carried your sorry ass. Almost slipped and fell a few times."

"Glad you didn't."

"Me too."

"Can we go home? I thought the reason for this vacation was to get _away_ from hospitals," JD complained, closing his eyes and sighing as a wave of exhaustion overtook him.

"Well, if someone hadn't decided that they absolutely _had_ to show off their new swimming suit down by the pool . . ." Perry joked, running his fingers through the young man's dark locks. His hair was smooth, gel-free for once. JD, suddenly, looked very apologetic, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, Perry," he whispered, his voice husky. He swallowed a sob and took a deep, tremulous breath. "I'm so sorry."

Perry looked worried. "Sorry for what?"

"This is our first Christmas together," JD explained with a watery smile, "and I've already ruined it."

The older man let out a huffed breath, rolling his eyes and taking hold of JD's hand gently.

"Jenny, the only way you could ruin this holiday for me is if you passed out in the middle of Christmas sex."

JD's eyebrows shot up high on his forehead. "But we haven't-"

Perry was quick to cover the young man's mouth, saying, "No, Martha, we haven't. And I plan to fix that right-quick as soon as we get out of here." JD smiled beneath Perry's fingers. "Now scoot over, will you? You're taking up the whole bed." JD complied willingly. Perry lay behind the young man, wrapping his strong arm around JD's middle and pulling him close. A comfortable silence filled the room, broken only by JD's sleepy words.

"Merry Christmas, Perry."

"Go to sleep, Newbie."

The younger doctor couldn't think of a happier holiday he'd had in his whole life.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, there you have it. What do you think? I know, I kind of left them hanging in the hospital. And I didn't really elaborate much on Perry's "consoling," but there will be plenty of time for that in other fics at another time. Later, Gators! Catch you all on the flip side. :)


End file.
